Professor, She Shrunk the Wolverine!
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Basically 'Honey I shrunk the Kids' with the X Men, Takes place Post X3 and post the upcoming 'Wolverine' movie, but draws a lot from canon and the 1992 X-Men cartoon Full Summary inside AU ROLO Tony Stark and Pepper Potts make a cameo
1. Chapter 1

**_So after a super long hiatus, I finally managed to crank out a brand spankin' new story. Maybe this will mean I'll be able to finish all my old ones. No guarantees. And it's a new genre for me. Been on a X-Men movie kick lately. More like a Hugh Jackman as Wolverine kick lately. Yum. Can't wait for the new movie this summer. On that note, this story takes place after the events of the upcoming movie 'The Wolverine'. And since I'm not a big Hollywood hotshot or Mrs. Hugh Jackman (hope she knows how lucky she is), I based most of the back story from the comic book canon I researched off of Marvel. But the RoLo is my imagination. I kinda always loved this pairing since the old 1990's X Men cartoon and that AU episode 'One Man's Worth' where they have Wolverine and Storm married in a post-Apocalyptic world._**

**_As for this story, like I said before it's basically 'Honey I shrunk the kids' but I thought it could be unique to all the other stories I've seen on here. So sit back, relax and enjoy the full summary and the story. Peace out!_**

**_Flames and kisses, _**

**_Mlle. Phoenix Fox_**

**_P.S. Don't own anything but my OC's_**

Professor, She Shrunk the Wolverine!

Since his return from Japan, Logan and Storm have been at each others throats. And it's driving everyone in the mansion crazy. Not even finding an abandoned mutant two year old girl doesn't tame their tempers. But when that little girl uses her power to shrink Logan and Storm to a quarter of an inch tall, they have to work together to get someone to realize what happened to them.

* * *

It all began when Logan returned after eight long years. He had a full beard and his hair had grown long thick and long. And his eyes were sadder and more tortured than ever. He doubted that there was a place for him after all this time. But the Professor had a way of surprising him. His room had been left for him, even cleaned. Hank McCoy, recently retired from politics, greeted him with a handshake. Rouge had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and become a teacher. And since the Cure didn't last, she had to be careful when they hugged not to touch him. That didn't stop Remy LeBeau, a Cajun from New Orleans and a recent arrival from flirting with Rouge every chance he got. Logan swore he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't place him.

But it was only Storm who greeted him coldly. She had a pasted a smile of welcome on her face. But it didn't reach her eyes. Which was odd behavior for her since she was known from her warmth and her motherly demeanor. Even now the students would run to her still with every problem they had.

But with Logan?

* * *

"Who left only a sip of milk in the refrigerator?" Storm asked holding up the mostly empty jug and glaring at the freshly shaven Wolverine. He was munching on his fifth bowl of cereal. He only gave her a dry look before taking the milk out of her hand and pouring it in his bowl.

"You did that on purpose." Storm said, hands on hips.

"What you gonna do about it?" Logan barked.

"You're going out to get the groceries." Storm said.

"Like hell." he said.

"Don't you use that tone with me." Storm warned him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Logan said.

"You're just as bad as a teenager you know that?" Storm said.

"You gonna put me in detention Teach?" Logan asked.

"No but wanna learn how well adamantimum conducts electricity?" Storm warned him.

* * *

The next few months were fairly much of the same. They would pick a fight over everything. Sometimes Logan would seek her out just to pick a fight. Which made a certain Southern Belle begin to wonder.

"Remy don't you think it's odd how they fight all the time? Only to end up spending so much time with each other?" Rouge said to the Cajun as they arranged flowers on Jean and Scott Summers gravestones.

"Ah Cher don't try to read something into nothing. Stormy just don't like the Wolverine no more." Remy said standing over her.

"But why? I mean that's not like Storm. Even her divorce to T'Calla ended amicably. What is it about Logan that got her all riled up? I mean it's either something she's holding back, or maybe...just maybe all that fighting is really sexual frustration." Rouge said standing up and brushing off the dirt from her jeans.

"Cher, leave it be. It don't concern you." Remy told her.

"I just want them both to be happy. And Logan won't even tell me what the heck happened to him in Japan. And he seems so sad and..." Rouge began to ramble. Remy interrupted by giving her a quick kiss. Not long enough to cause him harm, just a moment of discomfort and joy. He still had to be careful though. While not at deadly as they once were, Rouge's powers had developed so that when she took people's energy and powers, she also gained super strength. And for some reason she could fly as well.

"Cher, leave it be. Now why don't you and I go into town and bring the red paint mm?" he asked with a charming smile. She smiled and leaned close to whisper against his lips,

"Not a chance Sugar."

Remy was left to stare after her as she turned on her heel and sashayed into the mansion. A smile cracked on his amused face. Then he looked up noting it was starting to rain, with thunder and lightning cracking the sky.

"Uh oh, Stormy at it again." Remy sighed.

* * *

"Logan! Where are you going now?" Storm demanded as she followed the larger man down the stairs to the front door.

"To get some air." Logan said shrugging on his leather jacket.

"We have air in the mansion." Storm said.

"I like beer with my air." Logan said.

"Oh when will you be back? Another eight years?" Storm asked.

"Is that why you've been on my case since I got back?" Logan asked.

"I'm on your case because you're a selfish pain in the ass." Storm said.

"Yeah and you're a uptight, pushy..." Logan began yanking open the front door. He stopped short seeing a crying little girl tucked in a car seat.

"Baby?" he asked raising a brow as Storm gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why would someone leave a toddler on our doorstep?" Hank asked as the Professor bounced the blond two year old on his knee. Storm smiled at the adorable picture when Remy and Logan entered the Professor's study and Logan reported,

"No sign of any parked cars nearby."

"Looks like this cherub just fell from heaven." Remy said.

"No the mother has to be somewhere. She's dry so she had to be put there before it started raining." Storm deduced.

"Yes and her clothes are clean and new. Her teddy bear is new. And she's a happy and healthy weight. So obviously she's been well cared for." the Professor observed as the baby girl played with his nose.

"Look on her blanket. It's got 'Annie' embroidered on it." Rouge said. The little girl looked at Rouge in recognition and giggled.

"Guess her name is Annie then." Storm said.

"Great. A real live little orphan Annie. Guess that makes you Daddy Warbucks Chuck." Logan said folding his arms. He ignored the dirty look Storm shot him.

"It's highly likely that her mother may be a mutant. And possibly she came here for help. So I'll get on Cerebro and see if I can locate her. Storm, take Rouge and get some baby supplies. Hank I think my old crib is somewhere up in the attic. See if you, Logan and Remy can find it mm?" Charles said as Annie put her teddy bear's foot in her mouth.

* * *

The X-Men each went about their tasks. As the men searched the attic, combing through various antiques, Logan picked up an old photo of Charles and Erik Lensherr, better know as Magneto. He furrowed his brow thinking there was something familiar about those faces, when Hank called out,

"Ah! Found it!"

Logan put the photo down and went to help Remy and Hank move the boxes around it away. Hank went ahead to get the guest room ready while Logan and Remy began to carry the crib downstairs.

"Geez, what is this thing made out of? Cast iron?" Remy grunted.

"Quit your belly achin' Gumbo and pick it up." Logan grunted. Although Logan was silently grateful his mutation gave him super strength. Remy looked at the Canadian and thought back to what Rouge said earlier. Then he kicked himself, knowing he was going to regret what he was about to ask. But if it put him in good with Rouge, it was worth it.

"Say Mon Amie, level with the Gambit right? What's going on with you and Stormy?" Remy said.

"Nothing Gumbo. Absolutely nothing." Logan said.

"Then maybe that's why the lady seems miffed with you Mon Amie." Remy suggested.

"Shut up and lift Cajun." Logan said, glaring at him to drop it. Remy stayed quiet as they turned the corner. They nearly ran into a eight year old black boy in glasses whose mutation was the ability to run at super fast speeds.

"Hey watch it Kid will ya?" Logan barked.

"Sorry Mr. Logan. What's that?" the boy asked following them into the guest room

"Ah Wendall. We're setting up a crib for a very young guest." Hank told the boy getting cleaning supplies out of the bathroom.

"Do you mean a baby Dr. McCoy?" Wendall asked.

"No a French poodle." Logan joked.

"Ah sarcasm. A classic defense mechanism. Has he been arguing with Miss Monroe again?" Wendall inquired.

"Wendall, why don't you go play video games or somethin' huh?" Logan asked the boy as they set the crib down.

"Mr. Logan, I have an IQ of Two hundred and twelve. And I have 3 PH.D's. Video games hold no appeal for me because they're so simple to solve." Wendall said.

"You pay Mr. Logan no mind Wendall. Why don't you tell Gambit why you asking about Miss Monroe?" Remy asked the boy genius while Logan rolled his eyes and got out his Swiss army knife to tightened up the loose screws on the crib.

"It's a case of double repression. A neurotic defense mechanism where the id is at odds with the superego, but the ego fails to act as mediator in a healthy outlet. Repression being the process of attempting to repel desires towards pleasurable instincts, caused by a threat of suffering if the desire is satisfied; the desire is moved to the unconscious in the attempt to prevent it from entering consciousness." Wendall said.

"Say what?" Logan and Remy asked at once.

"He means that you and Ororo are victims of a mutual unspoken attraction, but your own personal problems are keeping you from acting on it." Hank translated.

"What? Get real McCoy." Logan scoffed.

"Denial. Another defense mechanism." Wendall said.

"Wendall." Logan said pulling the boy close by the shirt, "Get lost."

"Gone." Wendall said nervously before dashing out of there.

"He's right you know." McCoy said.

"Shut it Furball." Logan warned him. Hank and Remy shared a look. Just then Rouge and Storm came in the guest room with bags full of baby things. It didn't escape their notice that Storm and Logan avoided looking at each other.

"Woo wee. What all you get Cher?" Remy said peeking into the bags.

"Diapers, some toys, some snacks, some toddler friendly baby food. Some clothes." Rouge shrugged.

"The kitchen sink." Logan quipped.

"I think it's great to have a little one in the mansion. The youngest we ever got was seven years old." Storm said.

"I just hope her Mama's okay." Rouge said. They were interrupted by the sound of a crying toddler and the Professor limping in holding her on his good hip. It was still strange to Logan to see the man walking on his own, but somehow Charles Xavier had found a way to cheat death and with a new body that now just required him to use a cane.

"Oh come now Annie. Settle down now." he said soothingly.

"What's the matter?" Storm said with a slight baby voice as she tickled Annie's tummy a little. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I have a feeling Annie may be a mutant as well. None of my normal mental blocks are working to calm her down." Xavier said.

"Ain't she a little young?" Logan asked standing up.

"It's highly unusual, but it's not unheard of that a child can develop their powers early." Hank said.

"Hopefully her power ain't the ability to burn this place to the ground." Logan said.

"Rouge, can you get her something to eat?" Xavier asked.

"Sure Professor." Rouge nodded.

"Remy will help you Cher." the Cajun said.

"Here Logan hold her while we get the bed ready." Storm said taking Annie from the Professor.

"Oh no...not me. No." Logan said backing up.

"Oh come on! It'll just be for a minute." Storm huffed passing the child into his arms. And everyone stared in shock when Annie calmed down.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Logan sighed.

"It's probably your pheromones having a soothing effect on her." Xavier said.

"Great..." Logan murmured.

"I guess this be a case of the beast taming the beauty." Remy joked.

"More like the Wolverine taming the beauty." Hank corrected. Logan rolled his eyes as they all laughed. Then he did a slight double take when he saw Storm bit her lip with an amused smile.

* * *

Later that night, Storm couldn't sleep. She kept wondering where Annie had come from. And where her mother was. Plus her mind was racing through the thoughts of the next day. It was spring break, so this year the students were either going home to their families or going on vacations. In fact the only child not leaving the mansion would be Wendall. His only living relation was his grandmother, and she couldn't get out of work to take care of him or visit. And she wouldn't let the Professor give her a job at the mansion out of pride.

And then there was Logan. He had been driving her crazy these last few months. She thought she'd be angry at him forever. Because he wasn't the same man he had been on Alcatraz Island. Which she knew was true, since time had past, but this man was closed off and bitter. The Logan she had known was a little rough around the edges, but he had a good heart beneath the facade. At least she thought he did. Now she wasn't so sure.

But when she had seen him with Annie, suddenly it was like she saw a ghost of the old Logan. The one who showed how he cared for others not through words and grand gestures, but through protecting and providing for people's needs. It certainly was an appealing image.

Frustrated, Storm kicked back her covers and decided to check on Annie. But when she went to their makeshift nursery, she began to panic when she noticed the little one was gone. She raced downstairs and seeing Hank with a paper under his arm and a cup of tea in his hand, she stopped him and said,

"Hank, Annie's gone! She's..."

"Shush. It's alright. Come." Hank said ushering her into the rec room. She followed him where she saw the TV on. Hank gestured to the couch and said,

"Voila."

Storm had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. There was Annie, curled up on Logan's hairy bare chest with her thumb in her mouth, fast asleep. Logan was softly snoring too. It was just too cute a picture.

"Logan heard Annie beginning to cry so he brought her down here." Hank said.

"So he could watch hockey I see." Storm said with a disapproving tone at the game.

"It was actually quite endearing to see Logan try to explain the game to Annie." Hank said.

"He did?" Storm said, stubbornly trying to maintain her cool facade.

"Goodnight Ororo." Hank said touching her shoulder. He left her staring at Logan and Annie. She softly laughed and shook her head. She looked at Logan's peaceful face and softly muttered,

"Just when I'm ready to hate you forever. You pull this."

Then she picked Annie up gently and turned off the TV. Giving one last glance at Logan's sleeping form with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Storm tried not to let her heart flutter at the sight of the big bad Wolverine begrudgingly feeding Annie her breakfast the next day. They were in the staff dining room. Which was a big deal for Wendall who usually ate in the kitchen or the student dining room. But since the rest of the students were already gone, he got the privilege. Xavier was reading his mail.

"Ah. Here's an invitation to an engagement party. 'Anthony Edward Stark and Virginia Elizabeth Potts cordially invite you to the Stark Building on March the 6th to celebrate their engagement." he read out loud.

"Can't believe Stark is getting hitched." Logan said.

"Have you ever met Pepper Potts? She's been with him so long she's practically his wife already." Hank chuckled.

"Five bucks says Stark shows up in his Iron Man suit." Logan said.

"Remy likes them odds." Remy said.

"To the party or the wedding?" Rouge asked.

"Both." Logan said.

"Wait. Tomorrow is the 6th." Storm said with a furrowed brow.

"Which is convenient because of our Spring Break, but inconvenient because of Wendall and Annie. I'll have to have a word with our postman." Xavier said.

"So what do we do?" Storm asked.

Xavier considered the matter. Then looked at his X-Men with a conspirator's smile. Especially at Logan and Storm.

"I think it would be best if Hank, Rouge and Remy and I take the children with us to New York to protect them. Storm I would like you and Logan to search for the girl's mother." Xavier told them.

"What? Professor?" Storm protested.

"The matter is settled. Wendall and I will be in Cerebro if you need me." The Professor said taking up his cane and leaving, the boy on his heels.

"Yes Professor." Storm sighed.

"It ain't a death sentence Darlin'." Logan told her. Before Storm could reply with a smart remark, Annie had hit her plate, splattering Logan's face with oatmeal. Everyone at the table started to snicker as Logan pursed his lips and fixing the giggling toddler with a dry look.

* * *

Everyone spent the day packing for New York City. Remy had gone to the train station to inquire about any strange women that had passed through with a child. No such luck. Young Wendall soon busied himself with his own experiments with Hank supervising. Logan was called to the Cerebro chamber where he met Xavier. Taking off the helmet that allowed him to connect and enhance his telepathy with the rest of the world, Xavier sighed and told him,

"I have not been able to find the girl's mother at all."

"So what? Does that mean Annie's mom is not a mutant but she is?" Logan said. Xavier shrugged,

"Possibly. But I couldn't seem to find her amongst the human population either. Very strange."

"You don't think Annie was abandoned do ya?" Logan asked. Xavier smiled at how the little girl had wrapped Logan around her little finger in a mere twenty four hours. And Xavier knew that Logan would do anything to protect her now.

"I hope not." Xavier answered truthfully as they walked down the hall of the X-Men headquarters. Remy came out of the elevator.

"Got our reservations for the hotel, Professor."

"You sure you want to go tonight?" Logan asked.

"I want to make sure Wendall and Annie are settled in the hotel before the party tomorrow." Xavier said.

"Still don't see why Stark invited all the X-Men." Logan said.

"Tony Stark may be constantly surrounded by people, but he counts few as friends. In fact it wasn't until he donned his Iron Man armor and met others who shared his goal of world peace that his inner circle grew. I for one feels flattered he counts us as part of that circle." Xavier said.

"Whatever." Logan said.

"I'm with the Wolverine. Stark just likes to show off." Remy agreed.

"Either way, we're going." Xavier chuckled. Remy shrugged and said to Logan under his breath,

"Hey it ain't all bad Mon Amie. You get quality time with our Stormy, I get quality time with the petite belle. You get this big ol' house to yourself and Remy get to wine and dine the belle at a fancy party with a fancy hotel afterwards."

"Listen Gumbo. If you so much as breath on Rouge, you're big mouth is going to meet my fist." Logan hissed in his face, unsheathing one of his claws. Rouge was like a little sister to him. And after the whole 'Bobby' incident, he was determined to be there for Rouge this time. He was not gonna let some smooth talking Cajun swoop in and break her heart. But Remy only smirked.

"Have fun with Stormy this weekend, Mon Amie." he said clapping Logan on the shoulder before heading off in the direction of the Danger Room. Logan stood there a minute, thinking, when he bolted for the elevator. He caught it in time to say,

"You know Professor. Since Annie seems to like me for some weird reason, maybe I should go with you guys to New York and Rouge can stay here with Storm."

Xavier only smirked knowingly as he hit the button to go up.

"It's certainly an idea worth the consideration." he said.

"I think so too." Logan nodded. The elevator opened to the main floor of the mansion where Xavier got out and said,

"But not to worry Logan. I will keep an eye on Remy's intentions while you and Storm look out for Annie's mother."

Logan kicked himself as Xavier chuckled and left him. Sometimes he hated knowing a telepath.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, Storm found Logan in his room, reading a magazine.

"What are you doing? You're suppose to be getting Annie ready." Storm said.

"Relax. She's just taking a little nap before the others go." Logan scowled at her.

"A nap? Logan, she should nap on the jet." Storm said.

"The kid was tired." Logan argued.

"You should have kept her awake until she was on the jet so she wouldn't get scared during takeoff." Storm said.

"Hey she's adaptable alright? I mean she have to be if her mom abandoned her with strangers and she's barely cried for Mommy once." Logan insisted standing to his feet.

"Logan, her mother didn't abandon her!" Storm argued.

"WHHAAA!" came the upset little cry from the other room.

"Oh great! You woke the kid up!" Logan barked at her as he stomped past.

"Well if you had kept her up this wouldn't have happened!" Storm yelled at her.

"Mr. Logan? Miss Monroe? Is Annie ready to go?" Wendall called up the stairs.

"Yes!" Storm yelled.

"No!" Logan yelled at the same time.

"Logan you heard the Professor. She's going with them." Storm said.

"Not until she stops crying." Logan said going into the room.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Storm asked.

"Me? Let's talk about you, Miss Priss." Logan yelled.

"Oh real mature!" Storm said. As they continued to argue, getting louder and louder, more and more mad, Annie kept crying, trying to cover her ears. Finally, she clapped her hands and cried,

"NO!"

But Logan did a double take when he saw a flash of light burst forth from the child.

"Storm look out!" he cried diving on top of her. But it was an act in vain. For Annie's strange light engulfed the room. They landed with a thud and a groan. Logan looked down at Storm from where he was stretched out on top of her. Storm looked down to where his large hand covered her breast. He took his hand away embarrassed.

"Sorry." he muttered as an apology. But Storm didn't have time to dwell on that. For she just noticed their surroundings.

"Logan..."she said directing his attention over their heads. Logan got them to their feet, looking up in awe and confusion. The entire room was huge. The furniture was mountains, the carpet like tall grass and Annie was like a giant sucking on her thumb.

"Guess this means Annie is definitely a mutant..." Logan said in shock.

"She shrunk us?! Logan she shrunk us!" Storm cried freaking out.

"Storm calm down. We'll figure this out." Logan said running a hand through his hair. Suddenly the ground shook and heavy footsteps echoed around them.

"Mr. Logan! Miss Monroe!" Wendall called coming into the room.

"Wendall! Wendall!" Logan and Storm yelled trying to get his attention. But at a quarter of an inch tall, their tiny voices couldn't reach the boy's ears. Wendall shrugged and took Annie in his arms.

"Come on Annie. Time to go."

"No Wendall! Wait! Wait!" Storm yelled as the boy began to leave.

"Come on!" Logan yelled pulling her along into a run. They chased after Wendall, but with his normal stride he soon lost them down the hall.

"Wait. I got an idea. We'll fly." Storm said stopping Logan.

"Fly?" Logan asked raising a nervous brow.

"Just grab my waist." Storm said. He did so and she stepped on his feet. Then her eyes went white and the wind picked up around them, lifting them up.

"Hey, where's Storm and Logan?" Rouge asked Wendall seeing the boy carrying Annie. Wendall shrugged,

"I heard them yelling, so I guess they're off somewhere having an argument."

"Well we don't have time to say 'au revoir' come on." Remy said ushering them into the elevator. Meanwhile, while she had gotten them down the stairs, their flight was definitely a shaky one. They barely landed on their feet in the front hall.

"Ugh..." Logan groaned, fighting off his nausea, hands on knees.

"Come on!" Storm said running for the front door. They were so small, they could slip through the tiny crack easily. They saw the Blackbird lift out of the basketball court.

"Professor!" Storm yelled jumping up and down on the front step, waving her arms.

"Professor!" Logan yelled, trying to reach out to the telepath's mind.

"Come on we have to catch them!" Storm said.

"We're not going to fly again are we?" Logan asked.

"Come on..." she said pulling his arms around his waist. But this time, their ride was a lot more wild and shaky. Storm tried to concentrate on reaching the jet, but it was soon too far. And Storm was loosing control.

"Hang on Logan!" Storm yelled as they began to dive towards the ground.

"Whoa!" Logan cried as he hit the dirt hard. He got up, small scraps and bruises healing instantly. Then he looked around for Storm.

"Storm? Storm!" he yelled.

"Ow!" she groaned. Logan raced through the now tree like blades of grass to reach her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I think I broke my ankle." she hissed clutching her foot.

"Here let me see." he said pulling off her shoe and sock. He gently prodded her small foot and though she winced in pain, he said,

"I think it's just sprained. Let me wrap it."

She watched as he shed his flannel shirt, revealing his plain white and skin tight wife beater. She bit her lip, and to distract herself from his massive biceps, she asked,

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the front lawn." Logan said unsheathing his claws to cut through the fabric to make strips.

"How far from the mansion are we?" Storm asked.

"I don't know." he said looking around the forest of grass over their heads.

"We're so small the Professor couldn't hear our thoughts." Storm stated.

"Looks that way." Logan said beginning to wrap her foot.

"And we're so small and light that I can barely control my powers." Storm said.

"Yup."

"We're in deep trouble aren't we?" Storm asked.

"You got it Darlin'." Logan said making a knot and tying it.

"So what do we do?" Storm asked.

"We find a way back to the mansion. Then we'll figure out how to get the Professor to notice us when he gets back." Logan said putting her sock and shoe back on. Then he helped her to her feet and she leaned into him a moment to get used to putting weight on her foot. Then she looked up into his hazel eyes and noticed his arms were around her. She pulled away and said,

"I think I can walk."

"Then let's go." he said as they began to head off in the right direction.


	5. Chapter 5

The world was sure different when you were a quarter of an inch tall. The trimmed grass blades were trees, the flowers skyscrapers and pebbles were boulders and twigs were logs. An hour in, Storm was walking okay with just a slight limp, but she was a little bored. After all Logan wasn't much of a talker. He walked ahead of her, occasionally using his claws to cut through the grass to make a path.

"Logan can we talk?" Storm asked breaking the silence.

"Nothing good ever came of that sentence." Logan said.

"I just need to talk or I'll go crazy!" Storm said.

"What do you want to talk about then?" he asked.

"How was Japan?" Storm said.

"Don't ask." he said.

Storm growled in frustration.

"Look Storm you know me. I don't hold conversations." Logan said.

"I know you huh?" Storm asked skeptically.

"Please let's not start arguing while we're shrunk okay?" Logan asked looking down at her.

"Fine by me." Storm said before she tried to walk ahead of him. When suddenly the ground gave out under her feet and she screamed,

"Logan!"

"Storm!" Logan said diving towards the hole. He grabbed her hand before she could fall into the darkness. They caught their breaths. Then Logan lifted her out of the hole. Once she was on her feet again, she looked up at him and said reluctantly,

"Thank you."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Logan asked with a slight smirk.

Storm didn't reply but looked into the hole.

"Guess it was a gopher hole." she said.

"Try an ant tunnel Darlin'." Logan said leading the way again around the hole.

"We're smaller than ants?" Storm asked.

"Sucks don't it?" Logan asked.

"Why do you do that?" Storm asked.

"Do what?" Logan asked.

"Every time someone tries to have a conversation with you, you have to say something sarcastic." Storm said.

"Like I told ya, I don't do conversation." Logan said.

"What about that night before you left? And those weeks before? After Jean died. We talked all the time." Storm said.

"That was a different circumstance." Logan said.

"So what? You can only talk when you lose something?" Storm asked.

"I talked because you needed to." Logan told her.

"Wait, you only talked about your feelings because I needed to talk about mine?" Storm asked.

"Come on Storm, she was your best friend way before I knew her. If you didn't talk, you would have exploded from the stress of taking over from Chuck." Logan said.

"What about you? How did you get through it if talking didn't help?" Storm asked curiously. Logan sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let this go.

"Talking helped me because it helped you. It made me feel needed. Useful. Gave me something to do to take my mind off it. And helping you with the school helped me. But when Chuck showed up, alive again, I didn't feel needed anymore." he explained.

"So I didn't make you feel needed?" Storm said.

"A little." he admitted.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Forget it. It was a long time ago." Logan said.

"So if you only stick around when people need you, why did you come back?" Storm asked.

He shrugged,

"Chuck said you guys needed some help."

"Oh." she nodded.

"Shush!" he said stopping to listen. Storm listened too. There was the trickling of water. They followed the sound to what to them, was a small creek. But in reality it was probably just a small trickle of water, possibly from one of the many sprinklers dotting the lawns.

"Do we have to go around?" Storm asked. Logan picked up a small clump of dirt and tossed it in. Then he shook his head.

"Nah. It's not too deep." he said.

"Good. Hey!" Storm cried when she was suddenly swept off her feet into his strong arms. She fought off the furious blush to her cheeks as he began to head into the muddy water.

"It's too deep for a certain Weather Witch with a busted ankle." he said wading across.

"Logan put me down!" Storm said with a betraying giggle. A small smile quirked up his lips as he came to the other side.

"You always have to give orders don't ya?" he asked. But there was no anger or argument in his voice. Just amusement.

"Yeah, so what?" she asked. But before he could, they began to hear a low rumbling.

"Logan..." Storm asked fearfully.

"Quiet. I'm trying to hear." Logan said looking around them. Then they heard a metallic click slide into place and they looked up to see the sprinklers were rising up.

"Logan!" Storm cried.

"Shit!" Logan said tearing off into the grass, Storm still in his arms. The sprinkler started to water the grass, but to Logan and Storm, the water droplets were car sized water bombs that exploded around them.

"Go go go!" Storm urged him. But no matter how fast or agile the Wolverine was, it wasn't enough to escape the water.

"Storm no!" Logan cried as water hit them and Storm was torn from his arms. Storm struggled finding herself underwater. She swam to the surface and swam for a rock nearby to cling to. She looked around and asked in a panic,

"Logan? Logan!"

"Storm!" Logan yelled breaking the surface before going under again. Storm concentrated and tried to create a small funnel of wind to pick Logan up and lay him on dry land under a leaf. He coughed up water as Storm came over to him.

"Logan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Ro." Logan said laying on his back.

"Ro?" she asked.

"Nickname." Logan told her.

"Don't you know how to swim?" she asked.

"I know how. But it's kinda hard to do with a metal skeleton." he said laying a hand on his chest to try to catch his breath.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Storm said putting a hand on his chest. He covered her hand with his own and said,

"Me too."

They laid there, waiting for the sprinklers to turn off, the sun getting low in the sky.

* * *

Making sure Annie and Wendall were fast asleep in one of the bedrooms, Rouge came back to the suite's living room and sat next to Remy. The Professor and Hank had gone to dinner with old friends. Leaving Rouge very much alone with an attractive Cajun. It wasn't that she hadn't dated since she broke up with Bobby. It's just didn't happen too often. And she was still trying to figure out how to get around the problem of physical contact.

Remy sighed with content and stretched, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well Cher. It just be you and the Gambit." he said with a playful smirk.

"Remy, don't you think it's weird Logan and Storm didn't see us off?" Rouge asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Oh come now Cher. Not again. Logan and Stormy can take care of themselves." Remy groaned.

"But even the Professor didn't sense their presence when we left. Why wouldn't they wait for us to leave before they went looking for Annie's mama?" Rouge asked.

"They probably just wanted to get it over as soon as possible. Look I'm sure they be fine. I'll bet you anything they're stopping to get a bite to eat before they go out looking again." Remy said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man I'm hungry." Logan said holding a hand to his flat stomach.

"You're always hungry. If you didn't have a healing factor I swear you'd weigh like eight hundred pounds." Storm said feeling the mud caking up in her snow white hair.

Logan furrowed his brow.

"I think I met a guy like that once."

"I can't believe this is happening." Storm said.

"I can't believe Rouge is somewhere in New York getting manhandled by that Cajun Casanova." Logan said.

"Rouge can handle herself. She's not that little kid you rescued in Canada all those years ago." Storm said.

"Hey I promised to protect her so that's what I'm gonna do." Logan said.

"Yeah right. We should probably set up camp. It's getting dark." Storm said looking at the stars overhead. Logan raised a brow. Had he heard a note of jealously in her voice? He ignored it.

"Yeah but we're going to need a place safe from whatever wants to bug us." Logan said. Storm nodded looking around. When they went a little further, they looked up to see a massive fountain looming over their heads like a Titan of legends.

"Hey this means we're about halfway in the yard.." Storm said.

"Great." Logan sighed looking up at the stone structure.

"Hey, look at this." she said walking over to a small crack in the base, which to them looked like a cave. It was dry and roomy.

"This will work. I'll keep watch." Logan said.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Storm asked.

"Nah. I'm good. You rest." Logan said. She gave him a small smile as she unzipped her once white hoodie and used it to make a small pillow as she laid down. Logan cleared his throat as he caught sight of her shape under the little red tank top. She sighed as she tried to get comfortable. For his part, Logan sat down near the entrance of the crack, his back against the rocky surface.

"Logan?" Storm asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're gonna get out of this right?" she asked.

"Sure we will. I promise." he said.

"This whole experience certainly makes Magneto and anti-Mutant groups pales in comparison huh?" she said.

"Yeah. Among other things." Logan said in thought.

"At least we're getting along for once." Storm said. She was about to let the silence linger so she could fall asleep, when he said,

"I met someone in Japan."

She ignored a stab of pain in her heart as she asked,

"Oh?"

"Her name was Yukio." he said.

"Did you love her?" Storm asked.

"Yeah. Not the same way I loved Jean of course. But I did. We even got married." he said.

"Married?!" Storm asked sitting up. He had gotten married and not told anyone?

"She was from a very traditional family. And the only way I could get any from her was to marry her." Logan shrugged. Then he sighed looking up at the stars. He continued,

"And I wanted to get married. I wanted a little piece of 'normal' for once. You know?"

"Yeah. I know. All too well." she said looking at her hands.

"But it was too good to be true. I should have known. Nothing good ever happens to me. That lasts." he shook his head. Storm got up and went to sit next to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was murdered. And she was 3 months pregnant." Logan said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Oh gawd, Logan I'm so sorry." Storm said. And she meant it. With every fiber of her being. She took his hand interlacing his fingers with hers. She noticed how well they seemed to fit together.

"So now you know why I'm not the same happy go lucky Logan that left eight years ago." he joked.

"I got married too. And divorced." she confessed.

"Did it involve Vegas, drinks and a drive through wedding chapel?" Logan asked.

"No. His name was T'Calla. He moonlights as the Black Panther. But he was also the chief of a neighboring tribe back in Africa. We were betrothed to each other since we were kids. And he was so nice and noble and responsible. For a while I thought we could really love each other." Storm said.

"So what happened?" Logan asked.

"There wasn't that spark you know? Not the kind that lasts for a lifetime. And it was felt both ways. T'Calla needed someone whose heart was back in Africa." she said.

"So where was your heart?" Logan asked her. She looked in his eyes. Then she looked down,

"I don't know."

"Come on. Get some sleep." Logan said wrapping an arm around her so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Night Logan." Storm yawned.

"Night Ro." he told her.

* * *

The next day Professor Xavier smiled as he watched Remy and Rouge play with the children in Central Park. A smile that soon faded when he heard Storm's voice mail.

"_Hey this is Ororo Monroe. I can't answer the phone right now. So leave your message at the beep."_

"Strange. Still no answer from Storm and Logan." he told Hank as he hung up his cell phone.

"Maybe we should just give our apologies to Tony and Pepper and go home." Hank suggested.

"No we'll wait. I want them to try to spend as much time together as possible to resolve the problems between them." Xavier said.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive." Hank smirked.

"They were always such a good team when Logan first came and helped us. I just want them to be that once more. I just hope they're talking about every little thing between them." Xavier said.

"And maybe just a little bit more?" Hank asked.

Meanwhile Annie was trying pull Wendall's cards out of his hands when he said,

"No Annie."

"No!" Annie said.

"You tell him Petite. Learn that word early on." Remy told her as he looked at his hand. Rouge smirked,

"I would have thought you would have tried to teach her to say yes." Rouge said playing with one of Annie's pigtails.

"Got my hands full trying to teach someone else to say yes, Cher." Remy told her with a wink. Rouge smirked then whispered in Wendall's ear. He nodded then quick as lightning grabbed the cards from Remy's grasp and then took off at a normal run.

"Hey!" Remy said chasing after the boy.

"Rouge help!" Wendall laughed as Remy tried to catch him.

"I'm comin' Wendall." Rouge called putting Annie on the blanket and chasing after them. Annie watched them play, clapping her hands.

"No!" she giggled. A brief flash of light startled her and then she saw the cards disappear. She looked at Hank and the Professor who hadn't noticed then giggled to herself at her new game.


	7. Chapter 7

"How's the ankle?" Logan asked as he cut through the grass blades.

"Better." Storm smiled. It had been a pleasant morning. For being a quarter of an inch tall anyway. And for being crazy hungry.

"You know I was thinking. My healing factor prevents me from being anything but healthy right? So why hasn't it gotten me back to my right size by now?" Logan asked.

"Well besides being small, you're healthy. So that's all that matters." Storm said.

"Right. So how are we going to get the Professor to notice us?" Logan asked.

"Cerebro? It enhances his powers so he'll use it to find us... eventually." Storm asked.

"Gawd I need a beer." Logan said.

"I could use breakfast. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Storm said. Suddenly they came upon a bottle cap buried in the dirt like a pool. And the cap was full of water from the sprinklers yesterday.

"Well it ain't beer but how about a drink?" Logan asked.

"And a wash. I feel so gross from yesterday." Storm said.

"Sounds good to me." Logan said shedding his shirt. Storm couldn't help but stare as his finely chiseled chest. She shed her hoodie and her socks and shoes before diving into the water. She swam to the surface and gasped for air, running her hands over her hair.

"Come on! It feels great!" she called to him. Logan fixed her a skeptical look before taking off his boots and socks and sitting on the edge and then easing himself into the water, careful to hold onto the edge. She giggled.

"The water makes you boyant. It doesn't matter how much you weigh." she said.

"Tell that to me yesterday during the sprinkler incident." Logan said holding on as he dipped his head underwater. Then with a mischievous grin, Storm splashed him.

"Hey!" Logan laughed splashing her back. They began a splash fight. Logan even forgetting that he let go of the side. Finally they burst out into laughter, Storm wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Felt good to laugh. After everything that's happened." Logan said as their chuckles died down.

"Yeah it's been a rough twenty four hours." Storm nodded.

"It's been a rough eight years." Logan said, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"You know you're treading water." Storm pointed out.

"Gonna say I told ya so?" he asked softly.

"Maybe." she smiled. She stared into his eyes, slowly feeling herself lean in. But then a dark shadow passed over them. She looked up over his shoulder and screamed in terror,

"AAGGGHHHH!"

Logan looked over his shoulder and saw a robin land by the cap with a thud and a thunderous tweet.

"Run!" Logan said pushing her out of the water as the bird started to peck at them. They ran out of the water and into the grass, the bird hopping after them, trying to catch them.

"Go, go, go!" Logan yelled as the bird roared with a chirp.

"Stand back!" Storm said summoning her power to sent a jolt of electricity at the bird. The bird cried out in pain. Which allowed Logan to unsheathe his claws and swipe at the birds legs. Figuring out he wasn't going to get his breakfast this way, the bird took off into flight. After watching to make sure the bird was gone, Logan and Storm looked at each other before embracing in relief. Then Logan's eyes opened as he tilted his head to listen.

"What? What is it? Is it the bird again?" Storm asked fearfully.

"Quiet. I'm trying to hear." he said looking around. Storm began to listen too.

"Help! Somebody help me please!" came a woman's shout. They followed the sound through the thick grass where they found another ant hole. They looked down to see a young blond teenager, the same size as they were.

"Oh my gawd..." Storm said.

"Please help me!" the girl shouted up at them with a hoarse voice.

"Hang on!" Logan said hoping down into the hole. He landed next to her and picked her up in his arms. He looked up at Storm and said,

"Okay Storm. Lift us out. Carefully!"

Storm nodded and let her eyes cloud over calling up a gentle wind to lift them out of the hole.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." the girl said as he put her on her own two feet.

"You're Annie's mother aren't you?" Storm asked.

"Annie? Where is she? Where's my baby?" the girl asked with worry.

"She's fine. She's with our friends." Logan told her.

"What's your name Honey?" Storm asked gently.

"Becky. Becky Cassidy." she said.

"Here sit down." Storm said leading her over to a twig. They sat together as Logan asked,

"How old are you kid?" Logan asked.

"Sixteen. You're mutants aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm Ororo Monroe. Friends call me Storm. That's Logan. Also called the Wolverine." Storm introduced themselves.

"Hey." Logan nodded.

"Annie did this to you too didn't she?" Becky asked.

"Then you know she's a mutant?" Storm asked. Becky nodded.

"I am too. My grandfather was one of Professor Xavier's first students. His code name was Banshee. My mom says I have the same power as he did. Super sonic scream. But I didn't get my powers until two years ago." Becky explained.

"When Annie was born?" Logan guessed. She nodded again.

"My boyfriend had left us on our own. And giving birth was so painful when I screamed, my powers developed and burst everyone's eardrums. All but Annie's." Becky said.

"That should have been your first clue." Logan said dryly.

"I never thought Annie would be a mutant too. At least not so early. But when things began to disappear I knew something was up. So I packed us up and came here. But Annie's powers got the better of me. I soon found out she doesn't make things disappear, but she shrinks them." Becky said looking around at their surroundings.

"Does she do it on purpose?" Storm asked.

"No. So far it only happens when she's scared. And she got scared when that thunderstorm happened a few days ago. She hates thunder." Becky said as Storm winced and shifted sheepishly. She glanced up at Logan who gave her a knowing smirk and a raised brow.

"Well let's get going. The sooner we get back to the mansion the sooner everybody will help us get big again." Logan said.

"You guys don't have any food do you?" Becky asked as she and Storm stood.

"No sweetie." Storm said.

"Hey wait a minute." Logan said stopping and sniffing the air.

"What now?" Storm asked with a tired voice.

"Come on." Logan said leading them off in one direction. They followed him closely until he stopped. Storm gasped at what they saw. It was a chocolate chip brownie. Still in it's plastic wrapper. And to them it was about as tall as a small house.

"Oh fate is cruel." Storm shook her head as Logan stepped forwards and Becky rushed past her. Logan used his claws to tear open the wrapper and tear off a huge chuck of the brownie. He gave one part to Becky who instantly began to devour it. Then he gave one part of the brownie chunk to Storm.

"So much for losing those last five pounds." Storm chuckled.

"Come on as if you need to." Logan said before taking a bite. But he slowed his chewing when Storm took a bite and moaned in pleasure. He had to swallow hard. As for Becky, she had finished her first chunk and was reaching for another. When she heard something from the grass.

"What was that?" Becky asked nervously. Logan listened and dropped his bite of food to unsheathe his claws. Then out of the grass came an ant. To them it was the size of a small car.

"Get back." Logan said as Becky and Storm clung to each other behind him. But the ant wasn't interested in them, he went straight to the brownie.

"Hey that's ours!" Becky protested.

"I'll take care of this." Logan hissed. But Storm grabbed his arm.

"Wait a minute. I got an idea." Storm smiled. She whispered in Becky's ear and then picked up a piece of a twig from the ground.

"Storm?" Logan asked confused.

"Just distract him. But don't hurt him." Storm told him. Logan rolled his eyes then went towards the ant calling out,

"Hey! Hey!"

The ant turned towards him, backing away slightly in fear. Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Becky and Storm rush to the brownie. They tore off a huge chunk and stuck it to the end of the twig.

"Hey ant!" Storm called. The ant looked at her, then cooed as it saw the sugary sweet dangled in front of him. Logan took his chance. He jumped on the back of the ant. The ant protested slightly, but Storm tempted him again,

"Hey, hey, hey! Over here!

That gave Becky her chance to run towards the ant, Logan helping her up to sit behind him. Logan reached out his hand and shouted,

"Storm!"

Storm tossed the stick up and Logan caught it so it was dangling in front of the ant over it's head. Storm ran around and Logan helped her up, so she could sit between him and Becky.

"Not bad huh?" Storm smiled.

"Yeah this is nice Storm, but you think this will work?" Logan said.

"Sure. I was just teaching about it last week. Ants not only lift fifty times their size, but they are really fast. We'll be at the mansion in no time." Storm said.

"Works for me." Becky said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Riding an ant bareback." Logan said.

"Giddy up cowboy." Storm said. Logan smirked and raised a brow.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me." he said.

"Then it's a good thing you know me so well." she replied with a wink. Logan smiled and clicked his tongue guiding the ant in the direction of the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Rouge? Have you seen my abacus?" Wendall asked as Rouge was sitting at the vanity, getting ready for the party.

"Oh I let Annie play with it Sugar." she told him.

"Miss Rouge! That's a delicate piece of mathematical equipment. And it's mine!" Wendall cried.

"Wendall, it's colorful and Annie gets to play with the beads. Ain't like she's gonna break it." Rouge said putting on her earrings.

"But Miss Rouge!" Wendall protested. He was interrupted by Remy who leaned against the door, dressed in a suit and whistled.

"Whoo wee. What is it about a woman completely covered up that turns a man on?" he asked taking in her high neck, black velvet gown with long sleeves and matching velvet gloves.

"Cause you know you ain't getting' any." Rouge told him brushing past him.

"Mm." Remy said in thought.

"Mr. LeBeau, I need my..." Wendall said.

"Not now Wendall." Remy said following her. He saw her take the Professor's arm who told Wendall,

"Mind the sitter Wendall. We'll be back soon."

"Yes Professor." Wendall sighed watching the adults leave. Seeing the sitter take up her knitting, Wendall went to the bedroom where he sat before Annie who was drooling on his abacus in a playpen.

"Maybe your mutation is getting away with anything." he pouted. Then he furrowed his brow. He saw something tiny at Annie's feet. He pulled out of his pocket a magnifying glass. He looked and saw it was a tiny teddy bear.

"Mm..." Wendall hummed to himself.

* * *

Storm looked over her shoulder and smiled at how Becky had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Then she looked up at Logan when he looked up at the setting sun and said,

"We're going to have to set up camp soon."

"Yeah." Storm said drawing imaginary circles on his arms. Logan breathed her in. There was definitely arousal there. As well as that ever present scent she carried. Like a rainy fall day. It was driving him crazy.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"About what I'm going to do when this is over." Storm said.

"Oh yeah? What?" he asked.

"Take a long, hot, steamy relaxing bubble bath and eat a big juicy double cheeseburger at the same time." she purred.

"Want some company?" he asked.

She bit her lip.

"Maybe." she finally said. He looked back at her over his shoulder and said with a noticeable change in his voice,

"Okay we need to stop now."

Storm giggled as Becky snorted awake. Logan busied himself by feeding the ant, who they let leave since they were so close to the mansion now. Then he built them a small fire. Then he look a blade of grass and bent it over, holding it down with a rock, making a makeshift tent.

"I've got to go to the little girl's room." Becky said going behind some blades of grass for privacy. Storm sat on the ground watching his every move with a Cheshire grin. And he was aware of her eyes on him. Finally he sat down next to her. Storm rubbed her bare arms and shivered.

"Left my hoodie behind." she said.

"Here." he said gathering her close to his side.

"Ooh, you're like a furnace." she said.

"You know want to know what Wendall thinks about our relationship?" Logan asked.

"Dare I ask?" she said.

"He thinks our fighting all the time is really about us fighting a hidden attraction." Logan said, testing the waters.

"Did he?" she asked.

"What do you think about that?" he asked.

"Well I must admit when you first arrived at the mansion all those years ago I thought you were cute." she said.

"Cute?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah but you were into Jean so I didn't act on it." she said ignoring his macho attitude.

"Maybe you should have." he said.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"I know one thing for sure. If you had, I wouldn't have questioned if the feelings I developed for you during those first few months after Jean died the first time were real or not." he said.

"You had feelings for me?" she asked breathlessly. He nodded.

"That's why I really left Ro. When Jean came back, I was so confused. I loved her but I felt something for you too. I began to question if I was just developing feelings for you as some kind of rebound. And I couldn't do that to you. You deserved better than some jerk who didn't know what he wanted. Especially after I had to...kill Jean..." he said. But she knew he hesitated not because of his love for Jean but his guilt over having to kill her.

"You're not a jerk." she said.

"I feel like one. I tried to move on. I fell in love. And lost. But when I saw you, it all came back. I got mad at myself for feeling that way again so I took it out on you. I'm sorry Ro." he said.

"I'm sorry too. I did the same thing." she said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"You were on the back of my mind during my whole relationship with T'Calla. I even hoped you would somehow show up on my wedding day. But you didn't come." she said.

"Jeez we're a pair aren't we? We both are so lousy at love we don't even see what's in front of us all along." he said.

"You know you're being pretty open for a guy who doesn't talk much." she said.

"Must be the hunger talkin'." he muttered. She laughed.

"Whoever said a man's heart is through his stomach..." she chuckled.

"Wasn't talkin' bout that kinda hunger Darlin'." he said huskily pulling her close and capturing her lips with his. She fluttered her eyes closed and moaned in his mouth. He growled and laid her down by the fire, hovering over her as the kiss deepened. As he moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulder, Storm told him,

"Logan, we shouldn't go too far...Becky will be back any minute."

"Yeah, guess you're right." he sighed as he looked down at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face. She was so beautiful. No wonder they called her a goddess.

"Say where is she anyway?" Storm asked with concern.

"HELP!" came a scream in the night. Logan bolted to his feet and took, off, claws ready. Storm was on his heels. They stopped and saw that Becky was caught in a spider's web. And the spider was huge compared to them. Logan growled and began to attack the spider's legs. He backed away from Becky to start to attack Logan. Storm ran to Becky and started to free her, when one of the spider's legs sent her flying.

"Ro!" Logan yelled. Then he roared in rage and jumped in the air, stabbing the creature in the abdomen. The spider shrieked and Logan took the opportunity to use his claws to free Becky. But the spider knocked Logan to the ground. He began to bring his poisonous pinchers down on Logan. Logan tried to block it but the pinchers grabbed his arm. He yelled in pain.

"Logan!" Storm yelled.

"NOOOO!" Becky yelled, using her power to make it a sharp shrill sound. The spider cried out in pain, dazed. Storm's eyes went white and she summoned all her powers to strike the spider with multiple strikes of electricity. The spider finally dropped over, fried to a crisp. But Storm didn't care about the spider. She raced over to Logan, Becky by her side. He was pale and shaking, the spider's poison taken effect.

"Hold on Logan! Hold on!" Storm urged him.

"Ro..." he whispered as his vision blurred. Before everything went dark, he heard Storm's voice echo,

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I know it was kinda last minute. Drove Pepper nuts not knowing who was going to show up or not." Tony Stark said with an glass of champagne in one hand, the other hand tucked into the pocket of his tuxedo. His redheaded fiance rolled her eyes as everyone chuckled at the billionaire industrialist.

"But as I told her, "Tony continued. "I only invited people tonight that we can trust with our lives. Our secrets. People who will be genuine when they wish us every happiness. Except that guy in the back who's taking pictures with his I-phone.. Security!"

Everyone laughed again. Then Tony said,

"But seriously folks. I know some of you came here tonight to see if I was actually engaged or not. But I know all of you and I am glad to call you my friends. And to my lovely bride to be..."

"Here we go." Pepper said.

"I think I said 'I do' the moment I met you." he said as the women in the room went, 'Aww...'

Pepper smiled then took the microphone and said,

"Actually you were covered in pudding and asked me to distract the crazy blond with the whip creme."

Everyone laughed as Tony looked at her blankly. Then he said,

"In my defense, I was more than likely drunk at the time. And I at least thought 'I do' in my head."

"Enjoy the party!" Pepper said raising her glass in toast. Everyone clapped as Tony and Pepper shared a kiss. Making the rounds to their guests, Tony pulled Pepper over to where the X-Men were sitting.

"Hello Professor. Nice of you to join us." Tony said.

"Nice to be here. Congratulations to you both." Xavier said.

"Yeah five bucks says Tony is going to show up to the wedding in his Iron Man suit, despite my wishes." Pepper joked.

"Well you wouldn't let me wear it tonight..." Tony said.

"Oh Pepper I'm so jealous of you two getting married!" Rouge said.

"Yes many happy returns." Hank said shaking Tony's hand.

"Yeah the wedding may make you a husband Mon Amie, but it'll also make many a belle mourn your bachelorhood." Remy said.

"So where's Ororo?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah and I would have thought free booze would have lured the Wolverine into a monkey suit." Tony said.

"Unfortunately a delicate matter came up that needed attending to." Xavier said.

"Anything I can help out with?" Tony asked.

"No thank you Tony. Just devote yourself to making Pepper Potts a very happy woman." Hank said kissing the bride on the cheek.

"Yeah but I got the rest of our lives to do that." Tony said before Pepper playfully smacked him on the chest. Suddenly a fast moving blur raced past security and through the party, startling the guests.

"Wendall?!" Hank asked the boy who skidded to a stop before the Professor.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Rouge asked.

"Yes Wendall you're suppose to be back at the hotel with the sitter." Xavier gently scolded the boy. Tony waved away his security personal as Wendall caught his breath.

"I'm sorry Professor. But I think I figured out what Annie's powers are." he said pulling a plastic bag out of his pocket. It looked empty at first. But then Wendall pulled out his magnifying glass and put it in the Professor's hands. The Professor sensed Wendall's urgency and looked inside the bag through the magnifying glass. He furrowed his brow seeing Annie's teddy bear and Wendall's abacus. He looked up in thought as the the pieces fell together.

"I wasn't sure. So I watched Annie. And when she shrunk my abacus that's when I knew Professor!" Wendall said.

"Annie can shrink things." the Professor said in wonder.

"Yeah but I think we have a bigger problem." Wendall winced.

"What's that Wendall?" Remy asked as Hank and Tony each took turns looking at the tiny objects.

"Professor, she shrunk the Wolverine!" Wendall cried. The Professor looked at the boy and realized he was right.

"Oh my stars and garters..." Hank said in shock.

"We have to get back to the mansion. Now!" Xavier said getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Tony asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Rouge said as she followed the other's out.

"I'm going with them. Hold down the fort." Tony told Pepper as he chased after them.

* * *

He groaned then open his eyes. He looked to see that he was laying down by a fire. Becky was dozing nearby. Then he felt a soft and gentle touch caress his face. He looked up and saw Storm fighting off tears.

"You're okay." she sighed in relief.

"Ro...what happened?" Logan asked, his throat dry.

"Here." she said dipping a rag made from her blue jeans into some water and squeezing it into his mouth. He gulped back the refreshing liquid as she explained,

"The spider venom took a while to work through your system. Thank God you have a healing factor or you would be dead."

"Wouldn't be the first time." he winced, sore all over as he started to stand.

"Logan! You need to rest." Storm protested trying to push him down.

"We need to get back to the mansion." Logan said.

"Not until you're feeling better." Storm argued putting a hand on his chest.

"Well I must be if we're fighting again." he said. Then they chuckled together. He placed his forehead against hers.

"I thought I lost you again." she said softly, a tear trailing down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and told her,

"For the record, I love you too."

"Oh. You heard that huh?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah can't help it. Heightened senses you know." he said.

"How could I forget?" she said as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Come on Ro. We've got to get going." Logan said.

"Wait I'm not done." Storm said kissing his lips again. When she started to kiss his cheek and neck, he cleared his throat and said,

"You're not just making out with me to make sure I stay put and rest are ya?"

"Is it working?" she said pecking him on the lips.

"Maybe." he said with a smirk.

"Good..." she chuckled as they kissed again. They were interrupted when they heard a roar overhead. But to their joy it was the Blackbird, coming in for a landing.

"What's that?" Becky asked as the wind blew all around them.

"It's the Professor! He's back." Storm said.

"Let's go!" Logan yelled grabbing Becky and Storm's hands and running towards the house. They cleared the grass and came to the front steps. Which looked like a mountain.

"Storm. Think you can control it this time?" Logan asked.

"Here's hoping." Storm said. She conjured up a wind funnel and lifted them all up the stairs until they landed roughly on the front landing. Logan winced in pain and Storm asked him,

"You okay?" Storm asked.

"I'm fine. Go!" he said pushing them in the direction of the front door. They slipped through the crack and Becky looked around the massive foyer in wonder. She turned to them and asked,

"Which way?"

"Follow me." Storm said taking her hand and pulling her off in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony was asking Hank as they came out of the hanger to the school's lower layers,

"So this baby Annie already has her mutant powers and she shrunk Logan and Storm?"

"And the Professor couldn't sense what happened to them because they're only a quarter of an inch tall and he couldn't pick up their brain waves." Hank said.

"It's amazing. It's probably accomplished by eliminating air mass and increasing density." Tony theorized.

"Yes if our colleagues weren't the size of bedbugs it would be a fascinating case." Hank said.

"Do you think Annie can reverse it?" Rouge asked.

"She doesn't understand what she does. By now it's a game to her. Like peekaboo. Luckily knowing her power has allowed me to block her from using it until she's older." the Professor said looking at the sleeping Annie in the car carrier Remy carried.

"Shouldn't be too hard to reverse. We just need to create your standard matter distortion ray. Should only take me about three hours." Tony said as if it was like taking out the garbage.

"Good. Tony go with Hank and Wendall to create that ray. I'll be in Cerebro. It will allow me to find them." the Professor said stopping before a closed metal door. His eye was scanned and the feminine computerized voice greeted him.

"_Welcome Professor."_

He entered the large room and they watched as the door closed behind him.

"I can't believe this is happening." Rouge said.

"Come on we best put this petite to bed." Remy said.

"And everyone be careful where you step. The last thing we need is to squash them." Wendall pointed out. The adults exchanged looks before looking down at their feet and slowly watching their paths.


	10. Chapter 10

"You wanna...climb down that?" Storm said as they looked down the crack leading to the elevator shaft.

"I want to do anything to find the Professor so they can fix us." Logan said.

"I think we should wait here. The Professor will head straight for Cerebro. He'll know where we are." Storm said.

"Uh...guys?" Becky asked looking behind her.

"Just a second Becky. Ro, how do we even know the Professor knows we're missing? For all he knows we're still looking for Becky." Logan argued.

"Guys..." Becky said with a tremble in her voice.

"Logan I don't think we should take any more chances. I say we wait somewhere safe until they find us." Storm said.

"Guys..."

"That's your problem Ro. You never take chances." Logan said.

"I'm taking a chance with you." Storm said folding her arms.

"Guys..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Logan asked.

"It means what's to stop you from packing up and leaving again?" Storm argued.

"Not this again. Ro I love you! I'm not going anywhere." Logan insisted.

"How can I be sure?" she asked.

"Guys!" Becky yelled.

"What?!" they yelled at once. Then they paled seeing the large rat creeping up on them and hissing.

"Not again." Logan growled popping out his claws.

"Becky honey? Back away. Slowly." Storm said. Becky nodded, trying to get away from the rat. She didn't know what it was about her that attracted so much trouble. Luck of the Irish indeed. So far she was lucky she hadn't been eaten. And her luck wasn't about to change now. For the rat, sensing she was the weaker one, suddenly pounced on her. Logan yelled and charged the rat. But Becky shrieked, using her power to such an intensity it made Logan and the rat cover their sensitive ears.

"Becky stop!" Storm yelled pulling the frightened girl away.

"Storm get out of here!" Logan yelled before getting knocked down by the rat's big tail. Then he got to his feet and swiped at the rat, kicking it in the face. The rat hissed and snapped at Logan.

"Can't you fry it like the spider?" Becky asked Storm.

"I'm afraid to hit Logan." Storm said, not wanting to cause him pain even though she knew he would survive.

Meanwhile the Professor was watching this all in his minds eye. He opened his eyes and got up, taking off the helmet. He left Cerebro and found the others, watching Tony and Hank and Wendall work on gathering parts.

"They're in trouble." he told them. He led the way to the elevator, Remy and Rouge on his heels.

* * *

Logan roared with rage as he started to hack away at the rat, who only nipped and bit back at him, tried to scratch and overpower him with its claws. Logan made it follow him under a table where he ducked behind a table leg, waiting for his shot as the rat sniffed him out. Once the rat got close, Logan surprised him by coming out and giving him an uppercut that knocked it back. The rat shook himself then dove on top of Logan, knocking him to the ground. Storm was about to intervene, when Rouge, Remy and the Professor came from the elevator.

"Professor!" Storm yelled.

"There!" Xavier said pointing to the rat.

"I got it." Remy said conjuring a playing card and charging it with kinetic energy. He carefully aimed then sent the car flying. It hit the rat and cut it in two.

"Hey watch it Gumbo!" Logan yelled as Storm and Becky ran towards him. Storm helped him up and said,

"He can't hear you Logan."

"He'll hear it later." promised Logan.

"You could have killed 'em!" Rouge snapped at Remy.

"Easy Cher. The Gambit never misses." Remy assured her. The Professor handed a magnifying glass to Rouge and told her,

"See if you can find them."

Rouge nodded and carefully knelt on the floor. She looked around before seeing the three of them jump up and down and yell at them.

"There they are! Hey guys!" she cried.

"Hang on Mes amies. We'll get ya'll right as rain in no time." Remy said.

* * *

Later, after watching the fifth apple explode in the path of the ray's laser, Logan said, arms folded over his chest,

"We're going to be this size for the rest of our lives."

"They're trying their best Logan." Storm sighed as he began to pace.

"Mm..." Tony said lifting up his safety glasses on top of his head.

"Well we have a nice way to make apple sauce." Hank joked.

"Maybe the laser is too hot. And the heat is causing things to implode before it's mass can be reduced." Wendall said after making a few calculations on the computer. Tony looked over his findings and said,

"Worth a shot."

He made a few adjustments to the machine and then said,

"Okay Hank set it up again."

Hank got another apple and set it up before backing away quickly.

"Think it'll work this time?" Rouge asked wringing her hands.

"Thomas Edison once said, 'Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time.'" Hank quoted.

"And I never give up until I succeed. Tony Stark." Tony said before pushing a button. The laser fired and there was a distinct difference this time. The apple merely disappeared. Tony and Hank stepped forward and looked at the spot through magnifying lenses. Sure enough there was a tiny apple. They shared a similar smile.

"It's go time." Tony said.

"Rouge." Hank nodded. Rouge nodded and went to the table where they had sat Logan, Storm and Becky. She used a playing card to move them to the floor. Logan helped Rouge and Becky down and looked up at the machine Stark had taken mere hours to create.

"Logan?" Storm asked him.

"Yeah?" he said looking down at her.

"Whatever happens, I'm glad I took the chance to tell you how I felt." she said. He merely smiled softly and wrapped her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

"So. How long have you been together?" Becky asked nervously, trying to think of anything else.

"Feels like a lifetime." Logan said squeezing Storm's hand as Storm held Becky's. Then Storm took a deep breath as Tony took the controls.

"Cross your finger and toes everyone." Tony said. Rouge held the Professor's hand while Remy took her other. She gave him a warm smile. Tony pushed the button. The laser shot out, and the next thing everyone knew Logan, Storm and Becky were standing before them, full sized.

"AHH! You did it!" Rouge cried jumping up and down as Logan Rouge and Becky cried out happily hugging each other. Then they exchanged hugs all around. Logan did a double take when he noticed Stark looking at him funny.

"What?" he barked.

"Is it my imagination, or were you shorter?" Tony asked. Logan rolled his eyes as Storm said,

"Thank you Tony."

"Thank me by grabbing a long hot shower. Cause you three are ripe." Tony said waving a hand and coughing.

"Where's Annie? Where's my baby?" Becky asked.

"Oh you're Annie's mother! Come we'll take you to her." Xavier said taking her arm.

"Thank you. Thank you all." Becky said before the Professor led her out. Logan nodded wrapping an arm around Storm's shoulders. Remy looked at them and smiled,

"Does the Gambit's eyes deceive? Or did you two find some quality time together?"

"Long story." Storm said.


	11. Epilogue

Six months later...

"And now by the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the white haired justice of the peace with the mustache and glasses said. Tony and Pepper smiled as they kissed, their quests clapping hands in applause. Storm looked up to her right to see Logan clapping as well. She raked her eyes down his form clad in a black suit with black shirt and black tie. It was the most dressed up she had ever seen him, but it suited him at the same time. He looked good enough to eat. She caught his eye and he smirked knowing what she was thinking.

The band began to play, since Tony and Pepper had opted to have their ceremony and reception in the same area, the guests seated at their tables in the luxe Stark building ballroom. Logan looked at Storm's curve hugging lavender beaded gown. Then he took her hand and said,

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Storm asked.

"There's music ain't there?" he said.

"Is this your Neanderthal way of asking me to dance?" Storm asked with a smile as he wrapped her arms around his neck and put his hands on her waist.

"Don't get used to it. I'm only doing this because it's you." he said. Storm followed his lead looking around the room. She saw Becky holding Annie who was the center of attention of a group of burly superheroes and SHEILD agents. But Logan was scowling at Remy who had Rouge in his arms as they danced.

"Annie was the cutest flower girl wasn't she?" Storm asked distracting him.

"Yeah the pipsqueak even managed not to shrink anything." Logan said.

"Admit it Logan. Some good came out of that 'little' adventure. Annie and Becky got the help they needed and we admitted our feelings for one another." Storm said.

"And we both walked away with a healthy respect for bugs and vermin." Logan said.

"What am I going to do with you?" Storm said.

Logan shrugged,

"I'll think of something."

Storm smiled as Logan leaned in to kiss her. Watching them from their table, Professor Xavier thought of that moment Storm and Wolverine first met all those years ago. There was just a small spark of attraction. But those were two different people who would have never dreamed they would find what they needed with each other. Two different people who never dreamed they could even find happiness. But he knew they just needed a little help. And he couldn't help but chuckle when Pepper tossed her bouquet to Storm who caught it in her grasp. Nor could he help but laugh when Logan went slightly pale. Before Storm laughed and kissed his cheek.


End file.
